


Not So Golden

by Yukina_Love_Stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukina_Love_Stories/pseuds/Yukina_Love_Stories
Summary: One morning in the head's common Draco encounters a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short one shot I had an idea for I had planned to write more but after months of it sitting in my computer decided to post as is.

Draco was not pleased. No not one bit. He’d been having a rather wonderful dream and then Blaise had taken it upon himself to wake him up with ice water. Draco couldn’t remember what the dream was about, but it certainly must have been better than what he was faced with now.

As soon as he’d come down the stairs from his room and into the head’s common room he’d been descended upon by an angry Harry Potter.

“Where is she?” the angry black haired boy seethed.

Draco and Blaise traded a look; neither knew who he was talking about. Draco sighed this was going to be a long day, he could feel it. “Who?”

“The only girl I’d be asking about!”

“You’re girlfriend?” Draco questioned.

The boy-who-lived pulled at his hair. “No! Hermione, where is she?”

Draco tried to think of the last time he’d seen the curly-haired witch. Dinner last night maybe? He stopped, why should he care? “Why should I know where Granger is?”

Blaise gave him an accusatory look for making the conversation tenser. Draco shrugged, it was a legitimate question.

Harry gave a frustrated scream, “Because she lives right next to you”- he pointed to the door opposite of Draco’s for good measure-“She didn’t come down to breakfast yet, we were worried.”

Before Draco could respond with another sarcastic comment and wind the boy up more, the door across from his flew open and the object of their conversation stormed out.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Can you two stop getting at each other’s throats for one day,” she yelled as she leaned over the balcony, swaying a bit.

There was silence. Draco and Blaise because they’d never heard Gryffindor’s Princess say such wicked words and Harry seemed to be contemplating something.

“Hermione,” her best friend finally asked, “are you hungover?”

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: _Wait, What?_

“Harry,” the witch sounded positively scandalized, “Of course not.”

Harry sighed. “Well, are you drunk?”

Draco snorted, “Potter you do realize who you’re talking to correct?” Draco was 100% sure that the girl had never been drunk, let alone on school property.

In spite of his assuredness the girl answered, “Maybe.”

“Hermione, it’s the first day of classes.” Harry stomped his foot like a child.

Hermione, still leaning on the balcony railing didn’t seem like she could care any less. “I know, but if you want to blame anyone, then blame your girlfriend because she’s the one who provided the alcohol. Said it was an early birthday present.”

“Your birthday is in October.”

“So?”

“It’s September.”

“It was an early birthday Harry. What don’t you understand?”

While the two friends were arguing, Draco was pretty sure he was having an existential crisis. Granger being a swotty, rule follower was like saying the sky is blue and gravity exists. If this Granger in front of him was real, what had the world come to?

“Hermione, you’re going to be late,” Harry whined.

“Go make food”-she gestured to the kitchenette-“and I’ll get dressed.”

“Hermione.”

“Oh and make poached eggs, and make some for Draco too, and if anyone askes Draco and I were doing important head stuff,” she ordered as she went into her room to get dressed.

He grumbled but made his way to the kitchenette anyway.

Draco laughed, “You really going to listen to her, Potter?”

Hermione poked her head out of her door, “And put rosemary on mine.”

“One thing you’ll learn living with her is that Hermione is a bossy drunk.” He filled a pot with water and retrieved the eggs from the cold-cupboard. “And it’s best to just do what she says, especially when what she asks you to do will minimize her hangover. Because, another thing you’ll learn living with her, is that Hermione really whiney and annoying when she’s hungover.”

Draco wondered what the hell kind of universe he’d accidentally walked into.

 

 


End file.
